


The Best Laid Plans

by Miragefiction



Series: Golden Dawn [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Married Life, Post-Game(s), Post-Time Skip, Pregnant Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miragefiction/pseuds/Miragefiction
Summary: Byleth and Claude are planning a journey to Almyra, but Byleth isn’t feeling well. She learns from surprising news after a visit to the infirmary... A passionate celebration ensues.





	The Best Laid Plans

“Oh, good afternoon Profess— I mean, Your Majesty!” Manuela said cheerfully, setting down her tea and novel to stand and greet Byleth as she walked into the infirmary. “How are you today?”

Byleth waved her formalities away with one hand, taking a seat at the table across from her with a sigh. “I’m afraid I’m feeling a bit unwell.”

“Oh no,” Manuela said gently, sitting again and scooting her chair closer to her. “I’m so sorry to hear that. And right before your journey..!”

Byleth sighed and nodded. “It’s quite inconveniently timed, yes.” 

“What seems to be the problem?”

“I’m not sure exactly,” she said slowly. “I’ve never felt quite like this before. I’m extremely tired all of a sudden, and I’ve been a little dizzy and nauseous since this morning.”

Manuela reached across the table to place a hand on her forehead. “Hmm, you don’t seem to have a fever. How did you sleep? Did you eat anything out of the ordinary yesterday?”

Byleth shook her head. “I slept well enough, I think? And I ate the same thing everyone else did. Has anyone else complained?”

“No, not yet at least,” Manuela said, gently taking her face in her hands to look more closely at her eyes then tipping her head back to look up her nose and inside her mouth. “Hmm...” 

“What do you think it could be?” Byleth asked hopefully. “Can you spell it away? I don’t think I can ride a horse like this, much less a wyvern.”

Manuela looked her over carefully for another long moment. “Would you mind if I did a simple scrying spell? I don’t see any outward signs of illness, but I have a suspicion I’d like to confirm.”

“Scrying? Well, I suppose if it will help...” 

“I think it may make things quite clear. May I have your finger? I need a drop of blood.” 

Byleth acquiesced and didn’t bat an eyelash as the needle pricked her and a tiny red droplet fell from her hand into the scrying bowl. It mixed with the water and Manuela quickly cast an incantation over it. She gazed thoughtfully into the glowing surface for less than a minute before sitting back with an almost smug expression. 

“I was right, it seems. My, my.”

“What is it? Something quickly curable, I hope.” 

Manuela’s smile softened and she reached over to take Byleth by the hands. “Oh my dear, I don’t think you’d like to be cured of this particular affliction. Perhaps I am assuming too much, but...”

Byleth frowned at her. “Whatever do you mean?”

“Your Majesty... I believe you are with child.”

Byleth stared at her, uncomprehending, for a moment before leaning back suddenly in complete surprise. “What? Already?!”

Manuela laughed lightly. “I think so. It’s still quite early on most likely, but that’s what your symptoms and my scrying seem to indicate. You haven’t had your bleeding this moon, have you...?” 

Byleth considered this for some time before slowly shaking her head. She hadn’t even realized... The last time she had bled was before the wedding, wasn’t it? Her cycle had never been regular, and she’d always been terrible about keeping track. It had never really been important to, other than occasionally procuring the required supplies. Manuela always kept a prodigious stock in the infirmary for all the female students and staff, so she had never had much cause for worry. Until now, it seemed. 

“I’m... I’m rather late, I think.”

Manuela nodded knowingly. “I thought so. Congratulations are in order, then!”

Byleth swayed a little and Manuela caught her by the shoulders. “Oh dear. Maybe you should lie down for a moment.”

“I-I think I’m alright but... I’m just so surprised!”

Manuela laughed gently. “Is it really so shocking? Surely, you and Cla— His Majesty— have been... active?”

“Oh. Oh well, of course,” Byleth replied with a blush. “B-but... I just thought it would take a little longer. It’s barely been two moons..!”

Manuela shrugged. “Well, that’s certainly long enough, depending on your, ah, activity level.” 

Blyleth hesitated, but admitted, “I... I suppose... we have... been rather frequent.” 

Manuela sighed warmly. “Ahh, to be young! I’m a bit jealous.”

Byleth reddened further and laughed nervously. “Yes, w-well... I... I have to go tell him immediately.” She stood up and then paused. “Oh! B-but... Is it safe to travel like this?”

Manuela’s expression fell a little and she looked thoughtful. “Well, I can’t say I’d recommend wyvern riding, or even a horse for that matter. If you were to fall...”

Byleth felt a chill run through her. She reached up to cover her stomach almost unconsciously. “Oh...”

“It’s a small chance, of course, but with things so early on and it being your first pregnancy... It can be a bit of a delicate circumstance, not to mention your rather... unique biology,” Manuela continued carefully, “I’m sure the Almyran doctors are well and good, but I’d personally like to monitor you for a few more weeks at least. And even then, it would be best to travel by carriage, if you must travel at all.”

Byleth nodded, looking rather grim. “I see...”

Manuela put her hands on Byleth’s shoulders, squeezing gently. “Oh, but this is a happy thing, right? Everyone will be so excited. A royal baby! It’s most wonderful news. Truly, you have my most sincere congratulations.” 

Byleth nodded, reaching up to brush sudden tears from her eyes. “Oh... Yes. Thank you, Manuela. I am happy, really... It’s just... the timing...!”

Manuela smiled again. “One can’t schedule miracles, you know!”

Byleth laughed a little, feeling light-headed. She put one hand on her temple, the other remaining across her middle. “It’s all a bit overwhelming.” 

Manuela guided her back to the chair. “Here, before you go please have some ginger tea. It can help with the nausea. And I have some things that can help the other uncomfortable symptoms... I’ll gather them up and write you some instructions, shall I?”

Byleth nodded tiredly. “Oh goddess... I wonder how he’s going to react.”

—

“Oh, there you are! I was about to go looking for...” Claude paused, taking in his wife’s pale, somewhat panicked expression. “What’s the matter?”

Byleth hadn’t expected to run into him in a hallway. 

“I... We need to talk. Can we go somewhere a little more private?”

Worry flashed on his face, but it steeled quickly into resolution. “Of course. Here, let’s go back to my office...”

He guided her gently back to the large room, arm around her shoulders. They stepped inside and he closed the door and locked it behind them. 

She stood nervously in front of his desk, crossing her arms over her middle then thinking better of it and holding them awkwardly at her sides. 

“Whatever is the matter?” He asked carefully, coming to stand in front of her and taking her hands. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” 

“I... I don’t think I can go to Almyra with you after all.”

He looked absolutely stricken. “What? Why not?”

She looked down at her boots, took a deep breath, then up at him again. “I... I’ve just been to see Manuela...”

He blinked, relaxing very slightly. “Manuela...? Are you... Sick?” 

“I thought I was,” she sighed, “I’ve felt off since a few days ago, and nearly got sick after the morning council earlier today. But... As it turns out... I’m... Well...”

She saw the realization bloom in his expression before she could even get it out. Of course he would puzzle it out quickly. 

“Are you... pregnant?” 

She hesitated and then nodded. 

He just stared at her for a moment, wide-eyed. Then his face split into one of the biggest smiles she had ever seen. “Really?!”

Her dread quickly evaporated when faced with such a reaction. She smiled tremulously, and gave another tight nod.

“Oh wow. Wow!” He started laughing, and picked her up in a tight embrace, practically spinning her around the room. 

“Oh, Claude I’m...!” She laughed weakly, clutching at him. “Don’t! I’ll be sick!”

“Oh!” He sat her back down carefully on his desk, “Of course, I’m so sorry! How are you feeling? How far along are you? You just found out today? Have you told anyone else? We should—“

“Settle down!” She laughed, out of breath just watching him. “I’m so glad... I’m just so glad you’re excited.”

“Well, of course! When you called me in here, looking like that, I thought someone had bloody died! Or, I don’t know, started another war! But holy hells..! Of course I’m excited!”

She smiled at him, took a breath, then quite suddenly burst into tears. 

She had never cried like this, not in her entire life, not even when her father died. It shocked them both. 

“Oh..! Oh, d-don’t cry...! Aren’t you happy?” He asked, holding her at arms length and patting her gently. 

“I’m so happy!” She sobbed. “I feel sick and tired and I was so worried, I don’t know why, and y-you..!”

“Oh... Well...!” He drew her into another hug. “This is new.” 

She buried her face in his shoulder and sobbed for a solid minute, and he did his best to console her, but it seemed to all rush out of her at once like a flood. 

She finally leaned back and sniffled. “Oh my... I don’t know what came over me...”

“Mood swings already?”

“I suppose so... I’m sorry if I startled you.”

He handed her his handkerchief. “Don't apologize. Do you need anything? Tea? A sandwich? Seventy sandwiches?”

She laughed and blew her nose. “No, no... I’m fine. Really... And you’re really happy? It’s so soon, and our trip...!”

“Don’t worry about that right now. And of course I’m happy! We talked about having kids before the wedding didn’t we? And we never... took any precautions, after all.”

“Yes, but it’s so soon,” she said softly, handing him back the sodden handkerchief. “I must admit... I sort of wanted you to myself for a little while longer...”

He tossed the handkerchief directly in the bin and took off his gloves. He collected her again in another hug, kissing her gently on the forehead. “Well, we have, what, eight or nine moons? That’s the better part of a year before the baby comes. We will just have to make the most of it.”

The baby.

She had yet to say the words out loud, and hearing him say them so easily made her almost start crying again. 

“But... The trip...,” she said softly. “Manuela thinks I shouldn’t go, not for a few weeks at least, and then I’d have to go in a carriage! That will take ages.”

“So? We’ll wait and go by carriage then,” he said resolutely. He stopped to think, and she could practically see the gears turning in his head. “This is actually perfect. We’ll need an honor guard escort to you through the mountains and Lord Goneril will probably jump at the chance—he’s been bored out of his skull with all this pesky peace. And on the way we’ll get a close look at those trade routes everyone’s been complaining about first hand.”

She stared at him in wonder. “Oh... I suppose so.”

“I’ll send word of the delay to my father immediately. He’ll understand. Pregnancy is a huge deal in Almyra. Ha, I wish I could see his face when he learns he’s going to be a grandfather...!” 

She took a deep breath and hugged him again. “Oh, I love you.” 

His expression softened and he tilted her head up with a finger under her chin. “I love you.”

He kissed her.

She returned the kiss softly, then with a little more warmth. 

She was still sitting along the back of his desk, with him standing in front of her and between her legs. Just last week Hanneman had nearly interrupted a rather intimate moment in a similar position in this very room. The memory of that afternoon sent a sudden urgent pulse through her body. She hooked her leg over his hip and pulled him closer. 

He leaned back and broke the embrace rather reluctantly. “I thought you were feeling sick..?”

She smiled a little. “I feel better now.” 

“Oh, really?” He asked, clearly having somewhat of an internal struggle. “Better enough to...?”

She nodded, taking him by the cravat and pulling him down again. 

Still, he hesitated. “Ah... Is it ok though? To... umm... it won’t hurt the baby?” 

She laughed a little and shook her head. “I don’t think so. Just... Don’t drop me.” 

“... Well, then...”

He lifted her up and placed her further back on the desk, his large, warm hands high on her thighs. She quickly shimmied out of her shorts without further pretense. 

He took off her boots for her, pausing to kiss up from her calf to her knee. The action delivered through her lacy tights made it especially ticklish. 

She squirmed appreciatively and lifted her backside off the desk as he carefully pulled the delicate garment down over her hips. She had gotten a little annoyed at him last time when he ripped them. 

“Turn around,” he suggested in a deep, hungry tone. 

She started to eagerly comply but then paused. “Ah, maybe I shouldn’t lay on my stomach, though...”

“Oh,” he said, looking a little crestfallen for a half-second. Then he grinned. “Well, I suppose these will have to come all the way off then.”

“I suppose so.”

He peeled her tights down her legs with care, running his hands back up with a low murmur. The skin was patterned lightly from the material, here and there slashed through with pale white scars. All together it made for an affect he openly admired. “Goddess, you’ve got the best legs...” 

She hooked him around the hips again with those legs, bringing him snug against her for another kiss as she fumbled with his belt. 

After a moment, she gave up, grumbling in frustration. He laughed and stepped back slightly to unwrap it himself. 

She leaned back on her elbows to watch, biting her lip. 

He went about it with some showmanship, keeping his eyes locked on hers as he pulled open his jacket and trousers, releasing his impressive erection. 

“Like what you see?”

She nodded, eyes hooded. She put a foot on his chest, and he took it in hand, guiding it gently up and over his shoulder, kissing again up the inside of her knee. 

His sideburns brushed against the tender skin of her inner thigh and she shivered. 

His breath was very warm against her, and tongue even hotter. 

Then he leaned down and took her underwear in his teeth. She couldn’t help but giggle at that, covering her mouth with both hands and trembling with laughter and excitement as he pulled them down and off. 

He leaned down over her again, pressing himself against her, but not into her just yet. They kissed again, deeply, barely stopping to breathe. 

“Oh, please... Hurry up...” she said, voice barely above a whisper. 

He laughed, rumbling against her. “You don’t want more of a warm up?”

“I want,” she said with some heat, “you inside me.”

He shuddered against her. “Ah... So impatient. It makes me want to tease you a little...”

He rolled his hips against her with some force, sliding against her firmly, but without penetration.

“Ah!”

He rocked against her for a while, drawing out a variety of sounds from breathy curses to soft moans. She was slick against him now, and his own breathing gone ragged. “Ha... haaa... oh saints you’re so hot...”

“Claude, please...!”

“Ah, well since you asked so politely...!”

He leaned back, readjusted his position, and sunk into her depths with a shared moan. 

She struggled for purchase on the desktop as he began to thrust, knocking over a stack of paper and a set of quill pens onto the floor. Thankfully the inkwell was thoroughly stoppered after the mess that they made last time. 

He grabbed her hips to steady her, hitching her up securely in both arms.

The new angle made her see stars. “Oh, oh there...! Yes, right there!”

He pounded into her with more gusto, urging her on as he quickly neared his own end. “Ah, goddess...!”

She jerked, a surge of pleasure echoing through her body, the room, and possibly the rest of the estate. 

At that, he lost it, spilling into her with a groan of not much lower volume. They lay there panting and spent for some time. 

A few moments later, a polite knock sounded at the door. 

“Your Majesty?”

Claude jumped up. “Ah...! Uh, Just a moment.”

They scrambled with some haste to put themselves back in order, assisting each other with various belts and buckles before Claude, hair still rather missed, opened the door to admit the messenger, trying and failing at looking like they hadn’t been nearly caught in the act. 

“Pardon me Your Majesties,” The messenger said with a stiff bow to both of them, “but the delegation from Gloucester territory has arrived. The young lord and lady await you in the main hall.”

“Oh, shit I nearly forgot!” Claude said, striking his own forehead. “Lorenz and Marianne are here already! I guess we better clue them in on the new plan...” 

Byleth nodded and they both started for the door. 

“Oh, pardon me, but...” the servant said politely, handing Byleth something he picked up off the floor. “You may not want to forget this.”

He left rather swiftly after that. 

She looked down to find her own panties in her hand. 

“Whoops.”

The estate staff had, in fact, gotten rather used to the fact that their employers were still quite actively in their honeymoon phase.


End file.
